


La voie du Bélier

by Tooran



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: C'est leur destin, leur histoire. C'est la voie que suivent les chevaliers du Bélier. Deux d'entre eux voient leurs chemins se croiser et se quitter.





	La voie du Bélier

**Author's Note:**

> \- fanfiction originellement publiée sur fanfiction.net le 27 février 2014 -

Vous êtes parti.

Vous avez quitté cette vie.

Vous m'avez laissé derrière.

On vous a assassiné.

_Vous vous êtes sacrifié._

Je n'ai pas su quoi faire.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant.

_Je n'avais que huit ans._

Je me suis retrouvé seul.

Les autres ignoraient tout.

_Les autres sont partis avec vous._

Je suis rentré à Jamir.

Je rêvais de vous y revoir.

_J'avais encore un espoir._

À la recherche de souvenirs.

Vos affaires abandonnées alimentaient ma rancœur.

_Vos draps portaient encore votre odeur._

Dans chaque ombre, j'ai cru vous voir.

Était-ce votre voix, que je croyais entendre dans le noir ?

_Était-ce votre regard, que je croyais sentir le soir ?_

Et chaque déception alimentait mon désespoir.

Vous ne pouvez pas parler, vous êtes mort.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, vous êtes mort._

Peu à peu j'ai dû accepter.

Que je ne vous reverrais jamais.

_Que plus jamais vous ne me souririez._

Et apprendre à vivre sans vous à mes côtés.

Terminer mon apprentissage tout seul.

_Réparer les armures tout seul._

Et puis, soudain, une lumière est arrivée.

Kiki.

_Raki._

Un disciple dont il a fallut s'occuper.

Turbulent.

_Bruyante._

Fatiguant.

_Épuisante._

Je m'y suis vite attaché.

Un enfant encore innocent.

_Une fillette encore insouciante._

Je n'était plus seul.

Il faisait tout pour me voir sourire.

_Elle était là pour me faire rire._

Mon disciple, ma lumière, mon espoir.

* * *

Et puis, les combats ont repris.

Pour Athéna, j'ai combattu.

_De toutes mes forces, je me suis battu._

Vous étiez là, mon maître.

Je vous ai tenu tête, pardonnez-moi.

_Raki m'a dit avoir vu votre aura derrière moi._

Au cœur de la bataille.

* * *

C'est l'heure.

Je le sais.

_Je le sens._

Le dernier combat est arrivé.

Le mur des lamentations se dresse devant moi.

_Hypérion brandit son épée vers moi._

Je suis prêt à mourir pour le détruire.

Maître Shion, je suis là.

_Maître Mü, attendez-moi._

Juste un dernier regret.

Pardon, Kiki.

_Désolé, Raki._

Je dois te laisser comme mon maître m'a laissé.

Je ne te verrais pas grandir.

_Je ne te verrais pas mûrir._

Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Je sais que tu la suivra.

La voie du Bélier.

Le Bélier d'or d'Athéna.


End file.
